Sigue al dragón
by K. Hurtado
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Harry Potter tiene un admirador secreto. Oh, ¿quién podrá ser? HPDM. Slash. Fluff. Hogwarts!fic. Oneshot.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brothers. Ningún derecho de autor se está infringiendo a propósito. La trama le pertenece a su autora sólo es mía la traducción.

**Notas de la traductora:** Esta es una traducción al español del fic "_Follow the dragon_" de faithwood. Cualquier error que haya, por favor, notifíquenlo. Es mi primera traducción oficial y no tengo beta. Disfruten de la lectura y recuerden que por cada review que dejan están dándole a un escregueto de cola explosiva un hogar xD

* * *

**Sigue al dragón.**

_Sigue al dragón._

Eso era lo que decía la nota. Y por eso Harry estaba fuera, en el frío penetrante, siguiendo, penosamente, al animal volador verde de peluche delante de él a través de la nieve alta. Tal vez sería más sensato sentirse molesto por este giro de los acontecimientos, pero la verdad era que Harry estaba muy emocionado.

Durante el último par de semanas, Harry había recibido un montón de regalos, así como cartas de un admirador desconocido. No era inusual para Harry recibir regalos de extraños, pero estos regalos, en particular, eran diferentes. El que los envió al parecer, sabía exactamente lo que a Harry le gustaba. Habían regalos con los dulces y debidas favoritas de Harry, con material escolar que a Harry se le había y luego estaban los regalos relacionados con Quidditch, como guantes, una escoba polaca de buena calidad y en una ocasión una preciosa y costosa—al parecer, Snitch dorada.

Pero no eran sólo los regalos los que captaron la atención de Harry. Sobre todo, Harry estaba entusiasmado con las cartas. Al principio eran dulces; hablaban sobre los posibles escenarios de lo que el admirador haría _junto _a Harry. Acerca del lugar donde él (pues era un él) lo iba a tomar (en todo el mundo, al parecer) y lo que él le quería mostrar (había dicho _mundo y más_, lo que eso significara). Pero luego las cartas se volvieron más audaces, describiendo lo que su escritor le haría_ a_ Harry. Relataban en detalle cómo le mostraría a Harry, exactamente, cuánto lo quería, usando mermelada y corbatas de seda, entre otras cosas.

Harry se sonrojó, recordando algunas de las cartas más salvajes que le hicieron echar un _Silencio_ sobre sus cortinas y masturbarse hasta el olvido. Sí, realmente había disfrutado de la lectura de esas cartas.

Harry miró al dragón volador, asegurándose de que el juguete no dejara su vista. El dragón estaba todavía allí, batiendo sus alas suaves, y se dirigía hacia el campo de Quidditch, hasta donde Harry podía decir.

Este era, por supuesto, el momento de tomar una decisión. El admirador prometió a Harry que se reunirían hoy. Y bueno, ahora que la reunión iba a suceder, Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Nunca había contado una palabra de esto a nadie, sabiendo de antemano lo que iban a decir. Ciertamente, Ron y Hermione le dirían que estaba loco por creer en las promesas salvajes de un extraño. Pero la cosa fue que Harry no las había creído— sólo tenía curiosidad. Era, por supuesto, posible que fuera un chico de cuarto año, soñador pero elocuente; y aún así, la persona en las cartas sonaba intrigante. Y bueno, imaginativa.

Harry llegó a la mitad del campo de Quidditch cuando el dragón se detuvo y luego se disipó en el aire. Miró, confundido, preguntándose si debía haber tomado su escoba. ¿Cómo demonios iba a seguir el dragón de otra manera? En realidad, las instrucciones deberían haber sido más claras.

De repente, unas manos enguantadas presionaron a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry por detrás. Sobresaltado, Harry tomó su varita y trató de darse la vuelta.

—¡No! ¡No mires! Todavía no,— susurró una voz.

Harry se congeló, su corazón martillando salvajemente. Conocía esa voz, pero él simplemente no podía ubicarla. Hubo un repentino zumbido en sus oídos y los nervios de Harry estaban en el borde. Quería dar la vuelta, pero una parte de él se resistió a ese impulso. Había algo emocionante acerca de no saber quién era.

Después de un largo y tenso momento, una mano se movió y de repente los lentes de Harry fueron sacados. Su aliento atorado en la garganta y la perdida de su visión le hicieron sentir increíblemente vulnerable. Su mente no dejaba de gritarle que volteara, pero Harry no tenía ganas de escuchar a la razón.

Un tejido suave como la seda se colocó sobre los ojos de Harry y él se estremeció apretando su varita al tiempo que la persona detrás de él hacía un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El mundo se volvió oscuro y aterrador, pero también se calentó a medida que Harry se excitaba.

—Yo... —Harry trató. —¿Quién eres tú?—, susurró.

Harry aún tenía su varita, pero era verdaderamente aterrador perder la vista de repente. Podía sentir los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su rostro y oír la respiración poco profunda de la persona.

La persona se trasladó —Harry lo sabía porque podía oír el crujir de la nieve bajo las botas de alguien.

—Shhh—, esa misma voz familiar murmuró y ahora Harry se dio cuenta de que la persona estaba de pie directamente delante de él.

Sería tan fácil apenas rasgar la tela de sus ojos y mirar. Nada lo detenía. Pero a Harry le gustaba esto —no saber quién era esta persona o lo que él quería hacerle a Harry. La emoción corría por todo su cuerpo —el tipo de emoción que no había sentido desde hacía meses, de esas que no sabía que había _perdido._

Dedos cálidos tocaron su cara y Harry se puso rígido. Ese simple toque parecía tan íntimo o tal vez se sentía así porque Harry era tan consciente de ello, ahora que sus ojos no eran capaces de ver. Los dedos dejaron un rastro de luz sobre los pómulos de Harry y luego bajaron por la mandíbula. Luego tocaron suavemente la boca de Harry, acariciando lentamente, y Harry se separó sus labios de forma automática.

Un aliento cálido acabó sobre su boca y Harry entró en pánico por un segundo. ¿Él realmente iba a dejar que un desconocido le besara?

Al parecer, él lo haría, porque su _traicionero_ cuerpo se paralizó de la anticipación, su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia atrás al tiempo que se humedecía los labios, a la espera de ser besado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Muy pronto, unos labios suaves se apretaron contra los suyos, atraparon su labio inferior y una lengua resbaladiza y caliente se arrastró sobre la sensible piel rosada, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera.

Una lengua invadió la boca de Harry, y él se sintió vagamente aliviado de que la persona que lo estaba besando supiera _bien. _Intoxicantemente bien.

Harry gimió entusiastamente, convirtiendo la gentil exploración en algo mucho más concreto.

El deseo de Harry fue respondido cuando la persona agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry y lo besó profundamente. Harry se olvidó de pensar y soltó su varita a favor de entrelazar sus dedos en el pelo sorprendentemente suave de la persona que lo estaba besando sin sentido.

El beso terminó demasiado pronto, en su opinión, a pesar de que Harry estaba empezando a sentirse mareado y su respiración se volvía superficial. Pero no podía quejarse porque esos labios cálidos presionaban pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego pasaron a besar y chupar en un lugar cerca de su oreja.

Harry se estremeció cuando sintió que su compañero hacía lo mismo.

La persona se quedó sin aliento en el oído de Harry. —¡_Merlín_, Potter!

Harry se congeló, todos sus sentidos volvieron en un segundo. _¡Él conocía esa voz! _

Con un gruñido, Harry se liberó de las garras y retrocedió. En un instante, se quitó el tejido de los ojos y apuntó su varita hacia la cabeza rubia borrosa.

—¡_Accio_ gafas! —Harry gritó. Sus gafas volaron a sus manos inmediatamente y Harry se las puso, agradeciendo que ahora fuera capaz de ver la rubia cabeza enfrente de él.

—¿_Malfoy_? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—, Harry miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, esperando a que los Slytherin salieran de sus escondites y empezaran a reírse de él. —¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?— él jadeó, limpiándose la boca. ¡Draco Malfoy le dio un beso! ¡Y Harry lo había dejado! ¡Lo disfrutó, incluso!

Malfoy estaba de pie en el mismo lugar en que Harry lo había dejado, mirando a Harry con una —a falta de una mejor descripción— expresión malhumorada en su cara.

—No es una broma—, dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

Harry soltó una risa sarcástica. —Correcto. Por supuesto que no. Sólo un día te levantaste y te diste cuenta que no me odiabas sino que, en realidad, ¡estabas enamorado de mí! ¡Sí, eso tiene mucho sentido!

Malfoy no dijo nada, sólo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado.

Harry miró a Malfoy con perplejidad, de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor esperando que alguien apareciera repentinamente para reírse de él. Pero no había nadie alrededor, excepto los dos y un dragón de peluche volando por encima de ellos.

—Estas… bromeando. ¡Debes… estarlo!— Harry se encontró tartamudeando.

—Oh, ¿por qué no te lavas la boca con un _Scourgify_?— Malfoy espetó.

Harry se dio cuenta de que se había estado limpiando la boca de nuevo. De repente, ese gesto parecía grosero y Harry bajó rápidamente la mano.

Malfoy lo miró verdaderamente insultado y miserable.

—¡Tú me odias!—, argumentó Harry, agitando violentamente alrededor con su varita.

Malfoy lo miró por un largo tiempo y Harry esperaba a que confirmara su declaración. Pero en cambio Malfoy dijo, —Yo no te odio. Quise decir cada palabra que dije en esas cartas.

_¡Las cartas!_ Harry recordó de repente, ruborizándose. ¡Merlín, todas esas cosas _perversas_ descritas con gran detalle! Las cartas que hicieron a Harry fantasear durante horas en su cama. Pero él se había imaginado un hombre con una cara borrosa y... bueno, pelo rubio, ahora que pensaba en ello, y tal vez los ojos oscuros y… ¿piel pálida?

¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Era Draco Malfoy el chico en su mente… haciendo todas esas cosas con él?

Harry miró a Malfoy, realmente lo miró, observó el pelo rubio que caía libre pero ordenadamente alrededor de la cara, los pómulos altos que se estaban tiñendo de rosa, ya sea por el frío o la vergüenza, Harry reflexionó. Los labios que lo besaron tan... deliciosamente hace apenas un minuto y los ojos grises que parecían penetrantes en su intensidad.

Oh, Dios, esto no era bueno. ¿Por qué Harry estaba teniendo estos pensamientos acerca de Draco Malfoy de todas las personas? ¡Esto estaba todo mal!

—¿Quisiste decir hasta la parte de la mermelada?— Harry se oyó decir. Horrorizado, apretó los labios, esperando que no se hubiera sonrojado, pero dado que su rostro se sentía como si estuviera en llamas parecía poco probable. _Merlín, ¿qué lo poseyó para decir eso? _

Malfoy parpadeó sorprendido, pero se recompuso rápidamente. —Especialmente la parte sobre la mermelada,— Malfoy lo proclamó con tanta certeza y calor en sus ojos que Harry casi le creyó.

Pero era demasiado difícil de creer. No se supone que dos rivales escolares deseen cosas como esas. Seguro que hay una regla escrita en alguna parte que dice que no debes desear lamer mermelada del cuerpo desnudo de tu némesis. Y seguramente, Malfoy estaba mintiendo. Él no podía querer a _Harry_.

—Yo... sólo... yo no confío en ti—, dijo Harry con sinceridad, sintiéndose un tanto miserable a causa de ello.

Malfoy se acercó, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. —Eso está bien. Eso lo entiendo. No tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí. Todo lo que pido es una oportunidad. Sólo una oportunidad, Potter. Déjame mostrarte que _puedes_ confiar en mí. Vamos,— la voz de Malfoy era casi desesperada. —¿Qué tienes que perder?

—¿Mi dignidad? Lo único que quieres es ridiculizarme,— dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¡No! Potter, maldita sea,— Malfoy lo miró verdaderamente molesto, pisoteó muy fuerte sus pies, pero era posible que sólo lo hiciera a causa del frío. —¿No eres tú al que le gusta tomar riesgos?— Malfoy valientemente se acercó aún más, ahora parado a sólo un pie de distancia de la varita de Harry. —No estarías aquí si no te gustara la persona detrás de esas cartas. Ese era yo, Potter. Te gusté _yo_.

Malfoy se veía tan serio, la mano que sostenía su varita se sacudió y él la bajó aturdido. Esto fue sólo absurdo, loco, _imposible_...

Una fuerte explosión atravesó el cielo nocturno y Harry levantó la mirada hacia el dragón que explotó en una ráfaga de luz brillante. El cielo se iluminó con cientos de cuentas de luz; algunos de un reluciente verde otros dorados. Las perlas se estrellaban continuamente hacia abajo, por encima de ellos, pero desaparecían antes de tocarlos.

Harry miró a Malfoy con incredulidad y no pudo evitar reírse ante la repentina y evidente vergüenza de Malfoy. Malfoy miró a sus pies. —Pensé que te gustaría. —Después de un momento, él lo miró tímidamente a través de sus pestañas, con una leve sonrisa dirigida a Harry. —¿Funciona?

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. —No eres más que... Está _bien_,—Harry rió. —Muy suave. Muy convincente. Y romántico, al parecer.

—¿Te convencí?—, preguntó Malfoy, completamente en serio ahora.

Harry respiró profundo, observando las luces verdes que brillan tenuemente encima de Malfoy. —Merlín me ayude, pero sí, —Harry exhaló, ese coraje Gryffindor sí que servía. Sinceramente, una parte de él sentía ganas de salir corriendo.

Malfoy se quedó completamente rígido y miraba a Harry en shock evidente. Él no había movido un músculo durante tanto tiempo que Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Era esto una broma, entonces? ¿Era éste el momento en que todo el mundo se revelaba a sí mismo? ¿Estaban esperando a que Harry estuviera de acuerdo? Presa del pánico, Harry agarró su varita y miró a su alrededor otra vez, sintiéndose un poco aterrorizado.

Casi gritó cuando Malfoy saltó hacia él de repente. Tomó a Harry un rato darse cuenta de que Malfoy no le atacaba, en lugar de eso lo estaba besando. Malfoy estaba regando besos en las mejillas de Harry y su mandíbula y su boca ... _mmm_ y oh, eso fue realmente delicioso. Pero el beso terminó y entonces Malfoy mordisqueó la oreja de Harry y le chupó el cuello, murmurando: —No te arrepentirás, Potter. Merlín, te lo prometo, no te arrepentirás.

Malfoy agarró la cara de Harry de repente y lo miró con una intensidad que quemaba las entrañas de Harry e hizo temblar sus rodillas. —No te vas a arrepentir—, dijo Malfoy con firmeza.

Harry extendió la mano y tiró de la cabeza de Malfoy cerca. Como suaves labios descendieron sobre su nuevo, Harry decidió dar el paso y creerle a Draco Malfoy. De alguna manera, parecía posible que no se arrepentiría.

**FIN.**


End file.
